


Prioridades

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namor dice que la trataría como una reina y no bromea. (Durante el periodo de Utopia.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prioridades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> En respuesta [al kinkmeme de cómic americano.](http://cosasdemayores.livejournal.com/9754.html)

Namor dice que la trataría como una reina y no bromea, cada pensamiento suyo exuda una honestidad aplastante, y Emma se pregunta... 

Si las cosas fueran ligeramente diferentes, si ella fuera lo que era hace unos años. Lo que sigue siendo por debajo, en realidad. Hay cosas que no importa bajo cuantas llaves las encierres, acaban saliendo. 

Sorbe de su pajita y se baja unos milímetros las gafas de sol. La figura de Namor se recorta en la distancia, en pie frente a uno de los muelles. Puede contar las gotas que se deslizan por su cuello, sus omóplatos. Una lástima, pide a gritos que alguien las lama. 

Proyecta este pensamiento un poco más alto y Namor le dedica una sonrisa que no augura nada bueno para ninguno. 

Emma levanta el vaso en un brindis silencioso, se arregla la parte de arriba del bikini. 

—Me tapas el sol, querido —murmura cuando Scott entorpece su campo de visión, y se reacomoda en su tumbona.


End file.
